Retour à la vie
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Quelques jours après le départ des Cullens, Bella est anéantie. Alice capte une visions ou elle vois son amie dans un triste état et décide de rentrer à Forks. Et si pour elle, Bella n'étais pas qu'une simple amie ? Slash/Lemon - Concours Slayerstime


Retour à la vie

POV Alice :

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre départ précipité de Forks. Nous étions partis comme des voleurs, sans prévenir personne et je n'avais pas pu saluer Bella.

Bella, pensai-je tristement. Elle me manquait déjà. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers temps, beaucoup rapprochées même et son absence commençait à me peser. J'avais réalisé depuis longtemps que mes sentiments envers elle étaient bien plus que des sentiments d'amitié. Préférant ne pas l'effrayer, j'avais préféré garder cela pour moi et entretenir notre amitié.

Mais tout avait changé il y a plusieurs jours lorsque nous avions fêté son anniversaire. Tout avait dérapé lorsqu'elle s'était bêtement entaillée le doigt en ouvrant ses cadeaux et c'est ce qui avait précipité notre départ et le recul d'Edward.

Edward, lui qui avait juré l'aimer pour l'éternité, lui qui avait osé lui ravir son cœur, il venait aussi de le briser en mille morceaux, l'abandonnant à son sort.

Je ne m'imaginais que trop bien l'état dans lequel se trouvait Bella, pire je l'avais vue à travers une de mes visions. Roulée en boule dans son lit et pleurant à chaudes larmes, c'est ce qui m'avait décidée à prendre la route vers Forks.

Tandis que je roulais, mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Décrochant, je reconnus le numéro de Jasper.

- Alice ? m'appela-t-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il Jasper ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ou vas-tu?!

- Je te l'ai dit hier soir, je pars la rejoindre.

- As-tu pensé à nous ?

- Il n'y a plus de nous Jazz', tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? me demanda-t-il sans réagir à ma dernière phrase.

- La rejoindre, la consoler. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

- Tu as pensé à la réaction d'Edward ?

- Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard, je viens d'arriver à Forks, lui annonçai-je.

- Il est encore temps pour reculer Alice, me dit-il.

- J'ai pris ma décision à l'instant même où j'ai eu cette vision hier soir.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- Je suis une grande fille Jasper.

- Fais attention à toi, me dit-il.

Raccrochant mon portable, je tournai au bout de la rue et aperçus enfin la maison des Swan.

Me garant dans l'allée, j'hésitai un moment. Respirant profondément, je quittai ma voiture et remontai l'allée de la maison pour frapper à la porte.

- Alice ? s'étonna Charlie en m'ouvrant.

- Bonjour Charlie, je viens voir Bella.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée…

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de la voir. Je suis venue pour… pour la soutenir.

- Tu es seule ? Est-ce qu'il… ?

- Edward n'est pas avec moi. Il ne sait pas que je suis là.

- Bella est dans sa chambre, m'annonça Charlie en me laissant entrer.

Traversant le hall d'entrée, je montai à l'étage vers la chambre de Bella où je frappai doucement à sa porte.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne papa…

Le son de sa voix était empli de tristesse. Ce son me déchira le cœur alors que j'ouvrais doucement la porte. Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, je trouvai Bella dans la même position que dans ma vision, roulée en boule les bras autour de ses genoux. Je traversai la pièce en silence et m'assit doucement sur son lit.

- Bella ? murmurai-je.

J'entendis ses larmes cesser alors qu'elle se relevait.

- Alice ? s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie.

- Je suis là Bella… je suis désolée pour tout…

- Quand …qu'est-ce que... . ?

- Chuutt, soufflai-je en l'interrompant. Il fallait que je revienne, il fallait que je te voie… je suis désolée pour tout ca…

- Alice, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots peu de temps avant que je ne l'attire contre moi.

La berçant contre moi, je m'enivrais des doux parfums qui la caractérisaient.

- Je suis la, soufflai-je dans une voix rassurante. Je ne m'en irai que quand tu l'auras décidée.

Se laissant aller contre moi, je me calai plus confortablement dans son lit, posant sa tête sur mes genoux, elle sanglota encore de longues heures alors que je passais ma main dans ses cheveux dans un geste tendre. Elle finit par s'endormir aux alentours de minuit alors que Charlie entrait dans la chambre.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais sans doute rester, me dit-il. Je t'ai préparé le canapé.

- Merci beaucoup Charlie.

- Comment va-t-elle ? me demanda-t-il inquiet pour sa fille.

- Elle vient à peine de s'endormir. Elle devait être épuisée.

- Je comprends. Je vais vous laisser.

- Bonne nuit, lui dis-je.

- Au fait, me lança-t-il depuis le pas de la porte, merci d'être revenue, je ne savais plus quoi faire …

- C'est normal. Bella compte beaucoup pour moi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule.

- Merci pour elle, me dit Charlie en quittant la chambre.

Je passai toute la nuit dans la même position, gardant Bella dans mes bras, caressant ses cheveux dans un geste tendre. Au petit matin, une fois Charlie parti, je sentis Bella se réveiller et son cœur s'accélérer.

- Alice ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond.

- Je suis là, soufflai-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

- J'ai cru que… que j'avais rêvé.

- Je suis bien là, lui assurai-je alors qu'elle venait se jeter dans mes bras. Calme-toi Bella, je n'irai nulle part.

Elle sembla se détendre au bout d'un moment.

- Tu es là pour… pour combien de temps ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi.

- J'aurai toujours besoin de toi, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

Cette soudaine proximité entre nous faisait remonter à la surface les sentiments que je pensais avoir enfoui au plus profond de mon être.

- Je suis désolée Bella, désolée pour tout ca… nous sommes partis comme des voleurs. Tu avais le droit à des explications…

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je… je t'aie vue … dans une de mes visions… tu étais anéantie… je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule…

- Merci, murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans la même position, garder Bella au creux de mes bras faisait remonter en moi des sensations que je pensais disparues depuis longtemps.

Elle avait sans le savoir une emprise folle sur moi, son odeur était attirante et délicieuse, je mourais d'envie de la garder dans mes bras pour toujours.

- Charlie est là ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Il est parti travailler tôt ce matin.

- Il sait que tu as passé la nuit là ?

- C'est lui qui me l'a proposé, il pense que j'ai dormi dans le canapé.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

- On va descendre, je vais te faire un bon petit déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas très faim… marmonna-t-elle.

- Il faut que tu manges Bella !

- Je n'ai pas faim, répéta-t-elle.

- Tu as besoin de force Bella, je refuse de te voir te laisser aller sans rien faire !

- Alice, je vais bien…je…

- Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Je suis revenue pour toi Bella, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je ne suis pas lui !

Suite à ma remarque, je sentis Bella se raidir et l'entendis sangloter à nouveau.

- Pardonne-moi Bella… je ne voulais pas te blesser…

- Ca ne fait rien... je… je comprends.

- Excuse-moi, murmurai-je. Moi qui m'étais promise de prendre soin de toi, je commence mal.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Le fait que tu sois revenue me fait déjà beaucoup de bien, me dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

- Tant mieux dans ce cas parce que je dois t'avouer que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes.

- Tu ne devrais pas en douter Alice, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Me souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans mes bras.

- Et si on descendait ? Je vais te préparer un bon petit plat.

- Alice…

- Il faut que tu manges Bella !

- Bon très bien, capitula-t-elle en se redressant. Laisse-moi d'abord aller me rafraîchir.

- Pas de problème, je t'attends ici. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

- Tu restes avec moi ? me demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Je t'en fais la promesse.

Retrouvant un léger sourire, je regardai Bella se lever et quitter la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bains ou j'entendis l'eau couler. Alors que je me retrouvais seule, assise sur son lit où flottait son odeur, mon imagination prit le dessus. Fermant les yeux, je soupirai de frustration en imaginant l'eau chaude glissée sur les épaules fines de Bella alors que nous n'étions séparées que par un mur en béton.

- Bon sang, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Peu de temps après, j'entendis l'eau s'arrêter de couler et repris mes esprits. M'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit, je n'avais pas imaginé la découvrir si peu vêtue. Bella venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, seulement vêtue d'une serviette autour de sa taille et les cheveux encore mouillés. Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour empêcher ma mâchoire de se décrocher.

- Je m'habille et je suis prête, m'annonça sa voix douce.

- Prends ton temps, soufflai-je en la suivant des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son armoire.

Lorsqu'elle en ouvrit les portes, je me forçai à détourner le regard et me raclai la gorge.

- Hum hum !?

- Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais peut-être te laisser te changer, je t'attends en bas.

- Oui, d'accord. Me dit-elle hésitante.

- Je ne serai pas loin Bella, je reste avec toi, je te l'ai promis.

- D'accord, me dit-elle en souriant. A tout de suite.

Alors que je me rendais dans la cuisine, j'essayai tant bien que mal de chasser cette vision de Bella de mon esprit. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle, pensai-je. Sa peau blanche faisait ressortir ses yeux marron et ses épaules dénudées semblaient n'attendre que mes lèvres. Secouant la tête, je chassais cette image de mon esprit et ouvrit le frigo pour préparer son déjeuner. Je me trouvais derrière les fourneaux lorsque je l'entendis arriver.

- Quelle tête de mule, souffla-t-elle. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas très faim…

- Et moi je t'ai dit qu'il faut que tu manges donc, c'est ce que tu va faire.

- Je suppose que je n'aie pas le choix ?

- Pas trop non, répondis-je en souriant alors que je posais une assiette de toast à la confiture devant elle. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui te plairait alors j'ai essayé de deviner.

- Des toast à la confiture de fraise, ca me va très bien, me dit-elle en s'asseyant à table. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de plus.

- Bon appétit dans ce cas, lui dis-je alors que je posais un grand verre de jus d'orange à coté de son assiette.

M'asseyant face à elle au comptoir de la cuisine, je ne portais mon attention que sur elle tandis qu'elle dévorait ses toasts en peu de temps.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas très faim, ris-je doucement.

- Tout le monde peut se tromper, me répondit-elle avant de vider le contenu de son verre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de plus en plus en voyant une trace de confiture autour de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne bouge pas, répondis-je en me relevant de ma chaise pour me pencher en travers du comptoir.

Portant ma main à sa joue, j'essuyai le contour de ses lèvres à l'aide de mon pouce avant de le prendre en bouche dans un geste empli de sensualité.

- Mmhh, soufflai-je. C'est délicieux.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Je fronçai les sourcils face à ce changement de comportement et réalisai alors mon geste. Je l'avais touchée comme on touchait une amante et non pas une simple amie.

- Excuse-moi, marmonnai-je troublée. Je n'aurais pas dû…

- Ca ne fait rien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que… avec toi tout est différent… tu n'es pas comme lui. Jamais il ne se serait permis ce genre de geste envers moi.

- C'est ce qui nous différencie bien souvent, lui dis-je en souriant.

- C'est ce que je constate.

- Bien ! dis-je en bondissant de mon siège. Que veux-tu faire cet-apres-midi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, m'avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

- Dans ce cas, on reste ici. Que veux-tu faire ? Etudier ? Regarder un film ? Monter te reposer ?

- Un film oui, pourquoi pas. Ca me changerait les idées.

- Bien alors allons-y pour un film. Une préférence ?

- Pas de film d'amour, s'il te plaît.

- Ca coule de source, répondis-je en souriant. Mmhhh, est-ce que tu me laisserais choisir ?

- Bien sûr oui, je te fais confiance.

- Dans ce cas.

Contournant le comptoir, je pris doucement sa main dans la mienne et l'entraînai au salon.

- Les films sont dans le meuble sous la télé, m'informa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le canapé.

Je me mis à fouiner dans l'armoire à la recherche d'un film. La majorité des films que je trouvai semblaient plutôt dans le genre de ceux qu'il fallait mieux éviter. Alors que je m'apprêtais à renoncer, je sortis un dvd de la pile.

- Mmhhh on peut se regarder Pearl Harbor si tu veux, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est un film d'action plutôt.

- Allons-y dans ce cas, je ne l'ai jamais vu non plus.

- Alors c'est parti.

Lancer le dvd, je vins me glisser dans le canapé et attirai Bella dans mes bras.

Au cours du film, il sembla évident que nous nous étions trompées. Ce film parlait bien de la grande bataille de Pearl Harbor mais aussi d'une très belle histoire d'amour dans le fond.

J'entendis Bella renifler plusieurs fois pendant le film et resserrai mon étreinte sur sa taille.

J'avais décidément choisi le film à ne pas choisir. Quelle idée de mettre un film d'amour où un homme quittait sa bien-aimée pour monter au front avant d'être déclarer mort ?

Le film contenait aussi un triangle amoureux, l'homme en question avait un meilleur ami qui était lui aussi amoureux de la jeune femme. Le premier homme supposé mort, les deux autres filèrent le parfait amour jusqu'au retour inopportun de celui que tout le monde pensait mort. Le film se finissait de façon plutôt tragique. Se sacrifiant pour son ami, le meilleur ami du premier homme fut tué au combat laissant la jeune femme enceinte.

A la fin du film, lorsque Bella se redressa, je remarquais que mon chemisier était trempé de larmes.

- Je suis désolée Bella, je ne pensais pas que… désolée…

- Non c'est rien… c'était un très beau film.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur mon chemisier.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, ce n'est rien.

Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures, murmurai-je en portant ma main à sa joue pour sécher ses larmes.

Elle fut surprise par mon geste et moi aussi, j'effleurais sa joue avec une douceur infinie et je fus surprise qu'elle ferme les yeux à ce contact, posant sa main sur la mienne elle soupira d'aise.

Guidée par les battements irréguliers de son cœur et son dernier soupir, je me rapprochai d'elle et effleurai ses lèvres des miennes.

- Bella, soufflai-je d'une voix subitement rauque.

Comblant l'espace entre nous, je fis ce que je mourais d'envie de faire depuis toujours, capturant ses lèvres dans un geste sensuel. Je fus surprise par son audace, sentant sa langue venir à la rencontre de la mienne. J'étouffai un grondement dans ma gorge et fis glisser ma main jusqu'à sa gorge.

Rompant cet échange entre nous afin de lui laisser retrouver son souffle, je croisai son regard troublée.

- Alice ? m'appela-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que … ?

- Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emportée…

- Oui je… moi aussi…

- Je ne t'en veux même pas, soufflai-je d'une voix douce.

- Alice…

- Excuse-moi… je sais oui… ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches. Tu as besoin de réconfort et de ma présence et moi je n'ai pensé qu'à ce dont moi j'avais envie.

- Ca ne fait rien.

Me reculant, je mis une certaine distance entre nous.

- Excuse moi… je vais… je vais aller chasser je crois que c'est mieux.

- Non reste !

- Il le faut Bella, je pourrais faire une bêtise. Ce baiser m'a rendue complètement déraisonnable.

- Ne me laisse pas Alice, s'il te plaît…

- Je ne vais pas loin Bella, je te le promets. Je préfère m'éloigner avant de déraper.

- Tu … tu pourrais me faire du mal ? me demanda-t-elle la voix hésitante.

- Te faire du mal ? m'étonnai-je. Jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal Bella !

- Alors… de quoi… ?

- J'ai envie de toi Bella, avouai-je sans la quitter des yeux. Ce baiser n'était pas une bonne idée…

- Tu as … ? De moi ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Parce que ça t'étonne ? lui demandai-je dans un sourire tendre.

- Je… c'est juste que…

- Je sais Bella, je sais. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour depuis l'instant ou tu es rentrée dans ta chambre à moitié nue.

- Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte pivoine.

- Je te l'ai dit Bella, je ne t'en veux pas. J'en suis incapable. Je ne suis pas seulement revenue pour toi, avouai-je. J'espérais… je ne sais même pas… Je voulais juste un espoir. Ce baiser était le meilleur espoir que je pouvais espérer.

- Alice je… j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça…

- Je sais Bella, je ne te demande rien. Je me suis contentée de rester ton amie jusqu'à maintenant, je continuerai à faire pareil.

Quittant le canapé, je vins poser un baiser sur son front.

- Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle.

- Il faut que j'aille chasser Bella…

- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Croisant son regard, je remarquai que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. J'en eus le cœur brisé.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, soufflai-je désolée.

- Non je… ce n'est pas ta faute… Reste s'il te plaît.

Hésitant un moment, je vis la détresse au fond de ses yeux et finis par capituler.

- C'est d'accord. Viens, je t'amène dans ta chambre, dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Consentant à me suivre, je la guidai vers l'étage et l'aidai à se glisser dans son lit.

- Repose-toi Bella, soufflai-je d'une voix douce.

- Tu restes avec moi ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'en ai fait la promesse Bella, je resterai aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

- Je veux que tu restes, me dit-elle en se glissant sous les draps.

- Alors je reste.

- Alice ? m'appela-t-elle alors que je me glissais à ses cotés.

- Bella ?

- Est-ce que ce serait trop te demander si je te demandais de me prendre dans tes bras ?

Ne prenant pas le temps de répondre, je me glissai sous les draps et passai un bras autour de sa taille alors que je me trouvais derrière elle.

- Comme ça c'est bon ? lui demandai-je avec tendresse.

- Merci, me répondit-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée moi, pensai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Il fallut peu de temps avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'assoupir dans mes bras.

De longues heures passèrent pendant lesquelles Bella dormit paisiblement dans mes bras, de longues heures pendant lesquelles je ne cessais de me remémorer notre baiser.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées, si bien que je n'entendis pas qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

- Alice ? m'appela-t-elle.

- Bella ? Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Tout va bien ?

- A quoi pensais-tu ? me demanda-t-elle.

- A rien de précis, mentis-je.

- Je sais que c'est faux, souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Tu veux vraiment la vérité ? Alors oui, je t'ai menti. Je repensais à tout à l'heure.

- Quand tu m'as embrassée ?

- J'ai essayé d'oublier Bella, je n'y arrive pas… j'aurais mieux fait d'aller chasser… ça m'aurait vidé la tête.

- Reste avec moi, souffla-t-elle en portant sa main à ma joue qu'elle caressa avec tendresse.

- Bella, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux. Ne fais pas ca…

- Pas quoi ?

- S'il te plaît Bella…

- Ca ne te plaît pas ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable Bella. Je… je pourrais…

- M'embrasser à nouveau ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Bella… tu es fatiguée, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis…

- Je sais ce dont j'ai envie, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu …

- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

- Non ce n'est pas…

Je fus surprise qu'elle comble elle-même l'espace entre nous, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. La raison m'abandonna et je répondis à son assaut, dévorant ses lèvres de mille baisers.

- Bella, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. J'ai envie de toi… ne me repousse pas s'il te plaît.

- Je ne te repousserai pas, murmura-t-elle la voix haletante

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans ma tête, elle ne comptait pas me repousser. Je me penchai vers elle et capturai ses lèvres pour un long baiser qui se fit vite plus intense. Rompant notre échange, je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

- Bella… murmurai-je.

Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres me faisant taire et revint à l'assaut de mes lèvres.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ça, murmurai-je en venant l'embrasser dans le cou l'entrainant en position allongée.

Je fus agréablement surprise lorsque je sentis sa main droite s'aventurer dans mes cheveux dans un geste tendre. Ne rompant pas cet échange, je fis remonter ma main sur sa cuisse pour m'arrêter au niveau de sa hanche.

- Bella ? l'interrogeai-je.

- Je sais ce que je veux, me souffla-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour faire remonter son haut et caresser les courbes de son corps alors qu'elle frissonnait à ce contact. Délaissant ses lèvres un instant, je fis remonter compléter son haut pour l'en débarrasser.

- Tu es encore plus belle que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer, soufflai-je en détaillant son corps.

Je vis un sourire ce dessiné sur ses lèvres avant que je ne vienne l'embrasser à nouveau. Il était clair que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de la douceur de celles-ci. Ses gestes étaient hésitants, je sentis ses mains descendre lentement dans mon dos et s'arrêter au niveau de mes hanches. Je décidai de lui faciliter la tâche et me redressai pour me débarrasser du haut que je portais avant de reprendre ma position originelle. Croisant son regard, j'y descellai un profond désir mélanger à de la peur.

- Bella… je ne te forcerai jamais à rien, je t'en ai fait la promesse. Il est encore temps de tout arrêter…

- Non ! fit-elle en m'interrompant. C'est ce que je veux, je ne veux pas qu'on arrête.

- Tu ne regretteras pas demain matin ?

Pour toute réponse, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me réclamer un baiser.

Posant ma main sur sa hanche droite, j'écartai légèrement ses jambes pour que nos deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Nos corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Je soupirais de bonheur en sentant ses mains glisser dans mon dos jouant avec la fermeture de mon soutien gorge.

- Enlève le moi, soufflai-je à son oreille sur un ton de défi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus longtemps pour que ses doigts détachent lentement l'agrafe de mon sous-vêtement qu'elle fit glisser le long de mes épaules. Posant son regard sur ma poitrine nue, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu es tellement parfaite, souffla-t-elle en me détaillant.

- Pas autant que toi, murmurai-je en venant chercher ses lèvres.

Elle gémit doucement dans ma bouche alors que je jouais avec sa langue.

- Alice, gémit-elle à mon oreille.

Ces dernières paroles réchauffèrent mon cœur mort alors que je ne cessais de jouer avec sa langue, la caressant encore et encore. Nos deux corps ne faisant désormais plus qu'un, je lui donnai un léger mouvement de bassin alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient légèrement dans le bas de mon dos. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et vis un sourire sur ses lèvres, c'est ce qui m'incita à aller plus loin. Je fis glisser ma main entre nos deux corps et détacha son pantalon qui me barrait cruellement la route alors que je me redressais pour l'en débarrasser complètement.

Je détaillais son corps fin qui n'était plus recouvert que par ses sous-vêtements noirs qui me faisaient perdre la tête. Son corps bouillonnait sous mes mains et mes assauts, il était désormais trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Reprenant ma position entre ses cuisses, je vins l'embrasser dans le cou et fit courir mes lèvres le long de sa clavicule avant de remonter vers le lobe de son oreille avec lequel je jouai un moment avant de m'enivrer de l'odeur de vanille de ses cheveux.

- Pose tes mains sur moi, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien pour m'assurer de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Pose tes mains sur moi, me répéta-t-elle. Déshabille-moi.

Maintenant j'en étais sûre, elle me l'avait demandé clairement. Passant une main dans son dos, je dégrafai son soutien gorge et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce.

- Touche-moi, me souffla-t-elle sur le même ton de défi que j'avais employé avec elle.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour partir à l'assaut de sa poitrine, posant mes lèvres entre ses seins je l'entendis soupirer mon nom. Cette façon sensuelle de souffler mon nom me rendait complètement dingue et m'encourageais à aller plus loin. Je fis glisser ma langue sur son sein droit alors qu'elle se cambrait de plaisir sous mes caresses.

- Mon dieu ! lança-t-elle au travers de la pièce alors que mes lèvres se traçaient un chemin le long de son ventre.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, soufflai-je sans la quitter des yeux.

Je m'arrêtai à son boxer noir et jouai avec l'élastique entre mes doigts.

- S'il te plaît, gémit-elle d'une voix haletante.

Je souris doucement, ravie de l'effet que je lui procurais et fis glisser lentement le seul vêtement qui me barrait encore la route. Une fois complètement nue sous mes mains, je remontai l'embrasser avec fougue.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, soufflai-je à son oreille.

- Viens s'il te plaît, haleta-t-elle. Fais-moi l'amour.

Ces dernières paroles chassaient tous les doutes qui se bousculaient dans ma tête avant que je ne fasse glisser lentement mes doigts en elle. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes épaules et je me figeai, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à moi. J'entendais son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors que je l'embrassais avec tendresse.

- Doucement, me dit-elle à l'oreille.

Je la sentais inquiète alors que je reprenais là où je m'étais arrêtée.

- Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te faire de mal, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Son corps finit par se détendre et se relâcher alors que je continuais mon mouvement de va-et-vient en elle la faisant haleter de plaisir. Plantant ma tête dans son cou, je l'embrassai avec tendresse avant de lui laisser un suçon. Elle rit doucement suite à mon geste.

- Il va se voir tu sais ?

- Tout le monde peut le voir, tout le monde a le droit de savoir que j'ai posé mes lèvres sur toi. Tout le monde a le droit de savoir que je t'aime.

Je la vis sourire de plus belle alors qu'elle prenait mon visage entre ses mains pour venir m'embrasser…

Bien plus tard alors que nous avions toutes les deux atteint le point de non retour, Bella finit par s'assoupir dans mes bras un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je ramenai la couverture sur son corps nu et l'enlaçai contre moi.

Au petit matin alors que le soleil était levé depuis déjà un bon moment, je la sentis remuer dans mes bras. Resserrant mon étreinte sur son corps fin, je me penchai pour embrasser son épaule dénudée.

- Bonjour, soufflai-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, me répondit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Elle souriait elle aussi ce qui réchauffa mon cœur. Faisant glisser une mèche derrière son oreille, j'en profitai pour venir l'embrasser, baiser qu'elle m'accorda sans attendre.

- Bien dormi ? lui demandai-je.

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus aussi bien dormi, m'avoua-t-elle. Tes bras autour de ma taille, c'est quelques chose de très rassurant.

- Tant mieux dans ce cas parce que j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais te lâcher.

- Plus jamais ? répéta-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Seulement quand c'est vraiment nécessaire.

Elle sourit de plus belle et vint m'embrasser à son tour.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, il doit être quelque chose comme dix heures. Pourquoi, tu es pressée de te l lever ?

- Charlie ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond.

- Du calme, la rassurai-je. Il est parti travailler et il ne se doute de rien. Je suis descendue ce matin pour lui dire que j'avais passé la nuit avec toi dans ta chambre.

- Dans cette tenue ?! fit-elle en étudiant mon corps nu.

- Mmhhh non, tu es la seule qui puisse me voir comme ça. J'avais enfilé une de tes nuisettes pour l'occasion mais va savoir pourquoi, quand je suis remontée, je me suis déshabillée pour me glisser à nouveau près de toi. J'aime sentir ta peau nue contre la mienne.

- Tu as dit à mon père que tu avais passé la nuit dans ma chambre ?

- Dans le rocking-chair oui, voilà ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu as pensé à tout on dirait, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu oublies que je vois l'avenir mon ange, je peux prévoir pas mal de chose à l'avance.

- Tu savais ce qui allait se passer cette nuit ?

- Tu parles de toi et moi faisant l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit ? Non, je ne le savais pas. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se planifient à l'avance.

- Tu as raison.

- J'ai souvent raison, répondis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle rit doucement avant de venir m'embrasser avec tendresse et de se relever.

- Hey, où tu vas comme ça ?

- Prendre une douche, pourquoi ?

- C'est si urgent que ça ? J'avais envie de te garder contre moi encore un peu.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais une très grande douche ? me dit-elle sur un ton de défi. Et puis la journée est encore longue, nous sommes samedi et je n'ai rien de particulier de prévu aujourd'hui.

- Dans ce cas, dis-je en me relevant à mon tour. Je te suis !

La laissant revêtir son peignoir qui traînait non loin de là, je m'approchai d'elle et l'attirai contre moi.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu regrettes ?

- Regretter quoi ?

- Cette nuit.

- Non je ne regrette pas. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir su me contrôler, j'espère que Charlie n'as rien entendu. Me dit-elle.

- Je dois être une maîtresse fabuleuse, dis-je en riant.

- Mhhh oui, j'avoue. Ca doit être ça.

Passant ses bras autour de mon cou, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse.

- Bella ?

- Alice ?

- Hier soir, je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit tu sais ?

- Je sais oui.

- Je t'aime Bella, ne l'oublie jamais.

- Aucun risque pour ça.

- Je ne regrette pas d'être revenue, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres. Je regrette juste que tu aies tant souffert.

- Je crois que ce qui m'a fait le plus mal dans le fond, c'était de te perdre toi. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand tu es revenue. J'avais comme un trou béant dans mon cœur depuis ton départ.

- Et pour… ?

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer le prénom de mon frère alors que je venais de faire l'amour à celle qu'il aimait.

- C'est toi que je veux Alice Cullen. Cette nuit était la plus belle de toute ma vie.

Je soupirai de bonheur et vins l'embrasser avec amour.

- Je regrette que je ne m'en sois pas aperçue plus tôt, m'avoua-t-elle.

- Pas moi, lui dis-je. Je crois que tout ça était nécessaire. Ca nous a encore plus rapprochées que tout ce que j'aurais osé imaginer.

- Tu as sans doute raison, me dit-elle en souriant de bonheur.

- Bon et cette douche ?

- C'est toi qui m'as retenue mon ange, je suis prête à te suivre partout ou tu iras.

- Partout ? répétai-je.

- J'en ai bien l'intention oui.

- Pour l'instant on va se contenter de la salle de bains.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Tout ce que je veux ? Pensai-je. Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi, j'étais bien décidée à rendre Bella heureuse peu importe ou nous irions, je savais désormais que nous y serions ensemble.

******


End file.
